


Dua Mentari di Teluk Jingga

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ancestral reunion, Angst/Tragedy, Dream bubbles/afterlife, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, headcanons, mentioned Dualscar/Mindfang and Summoner/Mindfang, semi-canon, slight John/Vriska - Freeform, supposed for Mother's Day celebration but oh well
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Anak-anak troll tidak mengenal istilah “orang tua”, “ayah” atau “ibu”.Lantas bagaimana Vriska harus memanggil wanita yang menitipkannya kehidupan dan harapan?





	Dua Mentari di Teluk Jingga

**Author's Note:**

> Serial komik web “Homestuck” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Andrew Hussie. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.
> 
> Disarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi ini sambil mendengar lagu-lagu berikut :  
> \- Pan Labyrinth's Lullaby (Erutan's cover) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieE_BC2IaFc  
> \- Cobalt Thief (Homestuck OST) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44un1ADquPA  
> \- Pirate Love Song : Black Heart by BrunuhVille : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5_gkn3iLP0

Tidak salah lagi. Memang di sini.

Di teluk ini pernah berkobar bara api. Menjalar memberangus kain layar dan kayu-kayu, merembet ke permukaan air, membakar langit dan bintang-bintang. Hingga seabad lamanya warna jingga terang menyisa pada awan-awan dan samudera. Kelam abu-abu dan ungu tua yang membentuk garis kontras di tepian pun tak berani menghapus mereka.

Di teluk ini, kapal terakhir yang membawa sang ratu bajak laut berlabuh tenggelam, setelah terbakar dibombardir pasukan pemberontak kasta rendah.

Setelah pimpinan mereka, Sang Pemanggil, menusuk wanita angkuh itu tepat di ulu hati.

Setelah seorang pria terpaksa membunuh kekasih hatinya.

Dalam ruang mimpi yang mereplika dunia nyata itu, Vriska mendatangi pantai teluk jingga, menghadap langsung ke tempat terakhir Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Bukannya ia tak pernah tahu tempat ini—tentu saja dia tahu. Pantai ini hanya berjarak delapan kilometer dari bangkai kapal di pantai yang lain, di mana ia menemukan buku jurnal dan delapan dadu biru peninggalan Mindfang.

Harta karun yang bernilai lebih dari sekadar artefak sejarah planet Alternia. Dua benda yang menjadi petunjuk jati diri sekaligus jimat penyelamat hidupnya—paling tidak selama dia masih hidup.

Mengapa baru setelah mati ia berani pergi ke tempat ini? Gugup? Takut? Terlalu senang sampai grogi sendiri? Tidak. Bukan. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan getaran hebat di relung jiwanya kini. Ia berdiri di atas hamparan pasir putih pucat, tanpa berkedip menghadapi hempasan angin kencang dan ombak yang berdebur. Memandangi lipatan gelombang laut, mengabaikan pantulan percik cahaya pada permukaan air yang mewarnai garis batas.

Yang sedang dilihatnya adalah gambaran semu. Bayangan tubuh kapal besar yang hancur retak, miring disusul gema derak-derak kayu serupa lenguhan naga laut yang sekarat, hingga perlahan ditelan samudera.

Akhirnya lenyap tanpa suara. Menunggu kayu-kayu dimakan lumut. Membiarkan sang pelaut lelap tidur.

Yang didengarnya kemudian adalah sebuah nyanyian, senandung lembut tanpa syair. Melodi sendu yang biasa ia dengar dalam tidurnya. Namun lagu itu bergaung dari ruang bawah laut, beriringan dengan desir ombak, seolah pelaut itu sedang bernyanyi di dalam sana.

Cepat-cepat Vriska menghapus air mata yang baru menggantung di pelupuk. Bodoh. Ia sedang mengenang kematian seseorang yang belum pernah ditemuinya semasa hidup. Seseorang yang dikenalnya lewat lembaran buku tua, mimpi, dan imajinasi.

Tumpuan kakinya terasa semakin ringan, didorong bukan oleh angin atau ombak. Terus melangkah maju melewati batu-batu yang terkikis oleh erosi. Rendaman air laut naik sampai betis.

_Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya di sini? Di mana dia? Di dermaga kecil yang roboh itu tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke dasar laut?_

Cecaran pertanyaan dalam kepala membuat gadis itu gentar.

_Tapi apa dia akan senang melihatku? Apa dia mengenalku?_

Ragu, sebelum ragu itu segera ditepisnya lagi.

_Tidak. Aku sudah ada di sini, dan inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku!_

Air laut menyentuh lutut lalu pahanya.

_Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya._

_Tapi aku harus memanggilnya apa nanti? Apa “Mindfang” saja cukup, atau aku harus memanggil dengan gelar lengkap?_

_Atau..._

Vriska tertegun.

Ia teringat pada sebuah percakapan kecil dengan seorang anak manusia, sebelum datangnya peristiwa lain yang sebaiknya ia lupakan.

 

.

.

 

_“Orang tua?”_

_Sambil menunggu tanda-tanda dari musuh, Vriska melanjutkan dialog remeh tentang perbedaan budaya manusia dan troll, dengan John._

_“Oh, maaf. Aku lupa. Kalian para troll tidak tahu istilah “orang tua”. Aku baru ingat cerita dari Dave. Dia bicara dengan Terezi, dan Terezi sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu orang tua.”_

_Balasan dari John masuk. Secepat mungkin Vriska mengetik._

_“Apa itu semacam... sosok pelindung?”_

_“Ya, begitulah. Orang yang memberi kita makan, mengawasi dan menjaga kita dari kecil...”_

_“Berarti “orang tua” bagi manusia mirip dengan “lusus” bagi troll.”_

_“Lusus?”_

_“Itu sebutan untuk monster atau hewan yang mengadopsi kami sewaktu masih bayi. Kami bernaung di dalam telur cukup lama, jauh setelah leluhur kami meninggalkan kami. Semestinya troll dewasa, terutama yang kastanya lebih tinggi, bisa hidup lama sampai ratusan tahun. Tapi karena serangkaian insiden dan perang kurang lebih seabad yang lalu, semua troll dewasa di Alternia tewas—kebanyakan dari mereka saling membunuh, menyisakan troll-troll muda dan telur-telur yang belum menetas.”_

_“Itu menyedihkan.”_

_“Setelah menetas, kami yang belum memiliki tubuh sempurna mengembara beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya ada lusus yang mau merawat kami.”_

_“Jadi, lusus itu seperti... pengasuh? Orang tua angkat?”_

_“Kau bisa bilang begitu. Sebagian bayi troll beruntung dipilih dan diasuh oleh lusus mereka, sementara sisanya, yah, ditinggalkan. Sendirian, dan mungkin akan mati lebih cepat.”_

_“Bagaimana denganmu?”_

_“Tentu aku masih beruntung. Seekor laba-laba betina raksasa memungutku sewaktu aku masih berumur beberapa hari. Walaupun, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

_“Dia selalu lapar. Mulanya dia minta bayi-bayi troll, kemudian dia minta daging troll muda. Aku yang harus membawakannya makan setiap hari. Kalau tidak, akulah yang akan jadi santapannya. Aku pernah cerita tentang ini, bukan? Inilah yang mendorongku mencelakai dan membunuh teman-temanku.”_

_“Jadi... ibu asuhmu sering memaksamu dan membuatmu tertekan?”_

_“Sekarang kau tahu.”_

_“Aku turut menyesal.”_

_“Tidak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa.”_

_“Lalu bagaimana dengan, uh, siapa tadi? Leluhurmu? Nenek moyangmu? Wanita yang kau teladani, yang kau tiru gerak-geriknya—“_

_“Marquise Mindfang?”_

_“Ya, dia. Aku hanya berpikir, barangkali dari silsilah keluargamu kau tahu tentang orang tua kandungmu.”_

_“Apa pula itu “orang tua kandung”?”_

_“Itu sebutan bagi manusia untuk orang tua biologis. Manusia dewasa yang menurunkan darahnya pada kami, yang membuat kami terlahir dan hidup di dunia.”_

_“Artinya, “orang tua kandung” manusia sama dengan “leluhur” troll.”_

_“Sebentar. Apa... “leluhur” bagi troll tidak sama dengan manusia?”_

_“Memangnya menurut kalian “leluhur” itu apa?”_

_“Leluhur itu... orang yang hidup jauh sebelum kami, tapi masih punya garis keturunan dengan kami walaupun tidak secara langsung. Misalnya dalam keluargaku, aku anak dari Ayah, Ayah anak dari Nenek, dan Nenek adalah cicit dari seorang pesulap ternama. Berarti pesulap itu adalah leluhurku. Kakek moyangku, yang kemudian punya anak, lalu anaknya punya anak lagi, dan seterusnya sampai aku lahir—“_

_“Cukup. Aku mengerti. Ternyata memang berbeda dengan troll.”_

_“Tadi kau bilang “leluhur” troll sama dengan—“_

_“Ya. Mereka bukan hanya mewariskan darah dan posisi kasta pada kami. Merekalah yang melahirkan kami, yang memberi kami nyawa.”_

_“Itu berarti Mindfang bukan nenek moyangmu, tapi ibumu. Ibu kandungmu.”_

_“... Ibu?”_

_“Ya, orang tua manusia biasanya terdiri dari sepasang manusia dewasa. Yang satu menjadi ayah, satunya lagi menjadi ibu. Meski ada juga yang menjadi orang tua seorang diri, tapi—“_

_“Seperti apa “ayah” dan “ibu” itu? Ya, aku tahu mereka mengasuh anak-anak. Aku mau tahu detailnya saja. Mungkin ada perbedaan yang berarti?”_

_“Uh, jadi... seorang ayah bekerja mencari uang untuk kebutuhan keluarganya, sedangkan seorang ibu lebih banyak mengasuh dan menjaga anaknya di rumah. Normalnya sih, begitu. Tapi bagaimana pun keduanya sama-sama bertanggung jawab penuh atas anak mereka. Menyayangi, mendidik, melindungi, memberinya makanan sehat, membimbingnya belajar, menolongnya saat sakit, membelai dan memeluknya saat sedang takut atau sedih, membacakannya cerita sebelum tidur...”_

_“Kedengarannya menyenangkan.”_

_“Hehehe.”_

_“Kalau begitu, “ibu kandung” itu “ibu” yang sedarah dengan kalian?”_

_“Benar. Tapi tugasnya lebih berat, karena mereka mengandung anak di dalam perut selama sembilan bulan, lalu melahirkannya. Itu proses yang, uh, menyakitkan. Tidak sedikit ibu yang meninggal setelah melahirkan. Belum lagi mereka harus menyusui anaknya siang malam sampai tidak tidur, dan menimangnya setiap kali menangis. Oh, ya. Aku lupa bilang kalau sistem reproduksi kami tidak sama dengan troll.”_

_“Tidak masalah. Oke, itu terdengar cukup mengerikan, tapi aku mengerti. Lanjutkan.”_

_“Ah, soal ibu kandung. Uhm, walaupun tugasnya lebih sulit, tapi seorang ibu kandung punya ikatan batin yang paling kuat dengan anaknya—sejauh yang kudengar dari cerita-cerita orang. Karena mereka sedarah, wajar kalau hati dan fisik mereka selalu terhubung. Misalnya saat si anak sakit, ibunya ikut sakit.“_

_“Ikatan batin, ya?”_

_“Uh, ya...”_

_“Kami juga punya ikatan serupa dengan leluhur kami. Garis nasib kami ditentukan dari jalan hidup mereka di masa lalu. Sebagian dari kami, termasuk aku, mendapat kebahagiaan atau penderitaan yang serupa dengan yang pernah dialami leluhur kami dulu. Itu saja. Sebagai penentu nasib. Tidak lebih.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Menjadi manusia itu menyenangkan, ya. Bisa hidup damai bersama “orang tua” kalian, sedarah pula. Sementara kami harus jauh-jauh berkelana untuk tahu tentang “orang tua kandung” kami.”_

_“Tapi tidak semua anak manusia hidup dengan orang tua kandung. Banyak juga anak-anak malang yang dibuang ibu kandungnya dan terlantar, dititipkan di panti asuhan, atau yang lebih parah, seperti yang sering kulihat di berita TV, dijual untuk melunasi utang. Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah menonton film sedih tentang anak yang terbuang. Sepanjang hidup dia bertanya-tanya, apa orang tua kandungnya membencinya dan tak pernah mengharapkan dia lahir.”_

_“Kami para troll termasuk “anak-anak malang” itu, ya?”_

_“Eh—bukan! Maaf, Vriska. Aku bicara terlalu jauh. Aku tidak ada maksud membuatmu tersinggung.”_

_“Tidak perlu minta maaf, John. Aku yang bertanya, aku yang ingin tahu, aku juga yang harus siap. Kau hanya menjawab.”_

_“Lagipula menurut ceritamu tadi, ibu—uh, maksudku, leluhurmu... dia dibunuh, ‘kan? Mungkin dia tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanmu.”_

_“Mungkin...”_

 

.

.

 

_Mungkin._

Suasana hati Vriska mengingat detik-detik yang tersisa bersama John (dan janji mereka yang tak pernah lunas) sudah tak terlalu kacau lagi. Dia mulai bisa merelakannya.

Tidak sesakit gundah yang mencengkeramnya sekarang, yang jelas.

_Mungkin dia sudah mengenalku. Mungkin dia juga sedang tak sabar menungguku._

Ketika bertemu nanti, apa harus Vriska memanggilnya “Ibu”?

Tidak. Itu konyol. Mindfang bukan wanita lemah lembut yang senang membelai atau menggendong anak kecil seperti yang diceritakan John—ia tidak pernah baca tentang itu dalam buku catatannya.

_Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tak pernah tahu aku ada? Pasti dia marah karena aku mencuri barang-barangnya._

_Mungkin dia hanya akan menganggapku orang asing._

Tak heran. Spinneret Mindfang adalah kapten perompak, memiliki armada kapal yang membuatnya bertahan sebagai penguasa laut dan daratan Alternia. Tanpa segan merampas tumpukan emas, senjata, kapal-kapal, hingga wilayah teritori suku troll lain. Membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi, menyiksa budak dan sandera sesuka hati, mengendalikan pikiran mereka untuk menuruti segala kemauannya. Pria-pria yang jatuh hati padanya, termasuk Dualscar sang pangeran bangsawan, tak luput pula diperalatnya.

_Mungkin dia kecewa, melihatku tidak bisa hidup sehebat dan seberuntung dia._

Maka wajar, bila bagi wanita dengan harga diri setinggi angkasa itu, keturunan berupa seorang anak ringkih sama sekali tak bernilai di matanya.

Mustahil bagi Vriska untuk menyebutnya “orang tua”, apalagi memanggilnya “Ibu”.

_Mungkin dia membenciku._

Vriska masih berdiri, namun terombang-ambing dibawa gulungan ombak kecil. Air laut sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Lengan dan kakinya mati rasa—siapa sangka hidup setelah kematian akan sehampa ini.

 

.

.

 

_“Tapi kau tahu, John? Sejatinya sejak lahir, anak-anak troll punya tugas mencari tahu tentang leluhur mereka masing-masing.”_

_“Oh, ya?”_

_“Ya, meski tidak semua troll peduli dengan leluhur mereka. Misalnya Karkat. Dia secara mentah-mentah mengutuk leluhurnya, The Signless, atas “takdir menyedihkan yang dideritanya”. Padahal menurutku The Signless itu pria hebat. Dari yang kubaca di buku jurnal Mindfang, dia menyebarkan ajakan perdamaian untuk seluruh bangsa troll tanpa kenal kasta, sebelum dieksekusi mati dan mengucapkan sumpah keramat.”_

_“Ah, iya. Aku ingat Karkat pernah cerita soal “darahnya yang mewariskan amarah”. Aku bisa paham perasaannya. Aku juga sering marah pada ayahku.”_

_“Sekarang kau tahu dari mana asalnya sikap pemarah Karkat dan kata-kata muluknya itu.”_

_“Haha! Kau sendiri?”_

_“Aku? Semua terlalu mudah bagiku, John. Aku sudah menemukan peti berharga Mindfang saat aku masih belajar berjalan. Suatu malam sebuah bintang jatuh melintasi tepian tebing tempat aku melamun—ya, aku lebih banyak melamun seperti hewan dungu ketika itu. Lalu kukejar ke mana arah jatuh bintang itu, hingga aku menemukan kapal tua, dan sebuah peti yang bersinar di dalam satu kabinnya.”_

_“Apa isinya?”_

_“Harta berharga! Emas, berlian, perhiasan. Tapi yang masih kujaga sampai sekarang adalah buku jurnal perjalanan hidupnya, dan delapan dadu ajaib yang dia gunakan sebagai senjata.”_

_“Apa itu dadu yang sama dengan yang kau pakai selama ini?”_

_“Ya! Senjata Mindfang adalah senjataku juga!”_

_“Keren!”_

_“Pastinya! Sejak itulah kehidupanku berubah. Aku menemukan tujuan hidupku dari kisahnya. Dari buku itu aku belajar membaca dan menulis. Aku pelajari caranya menuturkan cerita. Kau bisa lihat sendiri hasilnya.”_

_“Hehe. Aku tahu. Di antara keduabelas troll yang kukenal, kau yang menulis paling rapi, dan sekarang aku juga tahu kenapa kau senang banyak bercerita.”_

_“Karena aku belajar dari ahlinya! Lalu aku mencoba menggambar sketsa dirinya lengkap dengan gaun dan topi bajak laut, dan kugambar juga diriku dengan rambut, baju dan sikap semirip mungkin dengannya—seolah aku adalah dia. Aku mengikuti caranya bertarung dan berpikir. Kalimat-kalimat bijaknya, semua opini dan renungannya adalah petunjuk bagiku. Dari dialah, aku percaya betapa pentingnya keberuntungan.”_

_“Whoa...”_

_“Berkat dia aku menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Oh, masih tentang “mencari tahu tentang leluhur”, kau pernah dengar tentang “FLARP”? Itu semacam permainan peran di mana kami anak-anak troll berperan menjadi leluhur masing-masing. Tentu aku bisa memerankan Mindfang dengan sempurna! Menirukan caranya berjalan, bicara, tertawa, sampai mengibaskan rambut. Aku meminta tolong Kanaya untuk merombak jaket biru panjangku agar semakin mirip dengan Mindfang. Di situ pun aku mulai mengencani Tavros, berharap kisah cintaku sama dengan Mindfang dan Sang Pemanggil—walaupun aku gagal karena aku terlalu memaksanya dan malah melukainya. Sebagai kapten aku memimpin pasukan dan awak kapal, menahan para sandera lalu menjadikan mereka santapan lususku.”_

_“Ternyata karena dia juga kau...”_

_“Aku tahu! Aku salah. Aku bodoh karena terlalu bangga dan yakin hidupku akan sepenuhnya sama dengan Mindfang, yakin kalau aku akan selalu beruntung dan berhasil dengan mengikuti setiap jejaknya, tanpa peduli dengan konsekuensinya. Aku terlalu bergantung padanya—pada_ keberuntungan _nya, meragukan takdirku sendiri, tidak cukup berani mengambil pilihan dengan logika dan nurani sendiri. Setiap kali aku merasa bingung, bimbang, atau hilang arah, saat bola-bola keberuntunganku tidak bisa diandalkan, aku mencari jawaban di dalam bukunya. Bila tidak ada, sebelum tidur aku bertanya dalam hati, “Mindfang, apa kau mendengarku? Aku sedang dirundung masalah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?” lalu berharap bisa menemuinya di alam mimpi. Benar. Kalian yang berpikir aku punya kepercayaan diri penuh, hanya melihatku dari luarnya saja.”_

_“Karena memercayai Mindfang kau menyakiti orang-orang, dan mereka balas menyakitimu—“_

_“Tidak, John! Ya, ampun! Jangan salahkan Mindfang! Aku yang salah. Salah memahami sebagian kata-katanya, salah mengikuti arahannya pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Bahkan aku seringkali lupa kalau dia pun punya penyesalan sendiri. Di halaman-halaman terakhir—tidak lama sebelum kematiannya, dia menulis tentang itu, dan bodohnya lagi, saat itu aku belum paham apa maksudnya.”_

_“Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Uh, hanya saja...”_

_“Apa?”_

_“Kelihatannya... kau sangat menyayangi ibumu, ya?”_

_“... Hah?”_

_“Kau bukan hanya menjadikannya panutan atau pemacu semangatmu, tapi kau juga melindunginya. Sewaktu kita pertama berkenalan, kau marah saat aku salah menyebut nama Mindfang. Kau selalu berusaha menjaga nama baiknya, dan seingatku tidak ada troll lain yang membicarakan orang tua kandung mereka sesering kau. Kalian sama-sama terpisah dari orang tua sejak lahir, tapi kulihat hanya kau yang tetap, uhm, ‘dekat’ dengan ibumu. Uh, maaf kalau aku salah bicara. Itu hanya pendapatku saja.”_

_“Kau benar, John. Mungkin aku memang sudah ‘sedekat’ itu dengannya. Entah karena aku terlalu kesepian atau bagaimana, hanya dia yang ‘menemaniku’. Tidak jarang aku membayangkan seolah dia ada di dekatku, berbincang denganku, tidur di sampingku, menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku. Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya, kecuali kalau kau juga terlahir sebatang kara tanpa ada orang dewasa yang membimbingmu.”_

_“Ya, aku bersyukur masih punya ayah. Aku baru benar-benar merindukannya saat dia jauh dariku, seperti sekarang.”_

_“Aku turut prihatin atas kehilangan ayahmu. Aku harap setelah ini kita segera menemukannya.”_

_“Terima kasih. Tapi, kalau boleh aku bilang sesuatu...”_

_“Apa? Katakan saja.”_

_“Menurutku, tanpa berusaha meniru Mindfang pun kau sudah hebat, Vriska. Maksudku, melihat dan mendengarkanmu saja aku sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa dia, seakan-akan kau memang mewarisi karismanya.”_

_“Kau ini, selalu bisa mencari celah untuk merayuku.”_

_“Hei, aku tidak sedang merayu! Aku berkata jujur. Jangan salah paham dulu!”_

_“Terserah.”_

_“Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu... dari semua ceritamu itu.”_

_“Memikirkan apa?”_

_“Kau bilang Mindfang dibunuh, ‘kan?”_

_“Ya. Atas dorongan pasukan pemberontak—dan mungkin atas kemauan Mindfang sendiri, Sang Pemanggil membunuhnya dan meninggalkannya—tentu dia tidak boleh membawa jasad Mindfang ke tempat yang lebih aman lalu mengenangnya. Satu kapal dihancurkan setelah isinya dijarah oleh mereka, awak kapal yang tersisa mereka tangkap, kapal-kapal yang lain mereka curi, sementara Mindfang dibiarkan tenggelam.”_

_“Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa kau menemukan kapal dan harta karunnya? Lalu buku dan dadu-dadu itu?”_

_“Dia sudah meramalkan semuanya, John.”_

_“Meramal?”_

_“Lewat sebuah bola ajaib dia membaca masa depan. Dia tahu Sang Pemanggil akan menjadi cinta sejati sekaligus orang yang membawanya pada kematian. Dia sudah berusaha mengubah masa depan, tapi sia-sia. Maka sebelum tiba hari pelayaran terakhirnya, dia menyembunyikan satu kapalnya beserta sisa hartanya yang lain—termasuk buku dan dadu yang selalu ia bawa setiap kali berlayar.”_

_“Dia sengaja meninggalkan benda-benda pentingnya... untukmu?”_

_“Ya! Dia menyimpan semuanya hanya untukku—oh, atau untuk mengabadikan legendanya sendiri, karena mungkin dia tidak pernah tahu aku ada. Bukan masalah. Dia pasti ingin ada yang meneruskan kisah hebatnya pada dunia, dan dengan senang hati kupenuhi keinginannya.”_

_“Atau dia hanya ingin kau selamat?”_

_“Maksudmu?”_

_“Dia menyisakan harta, meninggalkan senjata terbaiknya dan buku berisi cerita dan nasihat, agar kau bisa hidup lebih baik di masa depan. Siapa tahu. Kalau benar, itu keren, Vriska! Dia ingin melindungimu bahkan sebelum kau lahir.”_

_“... Begitu, ya?”_

 

.

.

 

Benarkah itu?

Apa mungkin Mindfang sesayang itu padanya?

Apa ini yang John sebut “ikatan batin”? Tentang dua hati, “leluhur dan keturunannya”, yang tetap terhubung menembus ruang dan waktu?

Asin air laut sudah lama merendamnya, hampir menyentuh dada, membawanya hanyut dalam nyanyian halus dan keruh kemelut dalam benak sendiri.

Akhirnya ia membulatkan tekad.

_Dia pasti sedang menungguku._

_Tidak. Dia menungguku atau tidak, aku tetap akan menemuinya._

Vriska memantapkan langkah dan kayuhan. Menghilang dari permukaan, menyelami lautan lepas sendiri. Tanpa tekanan—tidak ada lagi tekanan napas yang menyesakkannya. Berenang dan menyelam sebebas troll penghuni lautan, selincah ikan-ikan hantu yang sedikit banyak berlalu lalang. Tanpa batas waktu, karena matahari di sini tak pernah tenggelam.

Seperti cahaya yang tak pernah mati dalam jiwa gadis itu.

Cahaya yang kini sedang mencari cahaya yang lebih besar. Sumber kehidupannya.

Apa cahaya itu sudah redup—atau mati? Ia tak tahu, tapi semoga saja tidak.

Dulu ia gagal menemukan bangkai kapal itu lantaran kehabisan napas—untung ada teman yang menolong. Kali ini dia harus berhasil.

_Tidak sempat saling bicara pun tidak masalah._

_Bisa melihat wajahnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup._

Terus berenang jauh ke dalam, menembus gelap biru dan nila, melewati terumbu karang, mengabaikan dengung gemuruh di telinga. Sedikit lagi ia sampai di dasar laut.

Pandangannya semakin gelap. Masuk ke palung laut dangkal, ia melihat bayangan besar. Sebuah kapal yang besarnya melebihi bukit-bukit dan gunung-gunung batu di pantai, patah jadi dua. Tiang-tiang dan penyangga layar juga patah. Badan kabin-kabinnya remuk, separuhnya terhisap pasir dan lumpur. Campuran warna kusam lumut dan kerak yang menggerogoti kayu dan besi tampak dari jauh.

Terlalu gelap untuk menelusuri dalamnya. Gelap dan kosong. Semuanya hancur. Tidak ada yang bisa ditemukan dalam puing-puing  yang nyaris ditelan bumi. Tidak. Ia pun tak mau tahu apa saja yang tertimbun di dalam tanah berlumpur tebal itu.

Gelap. Tidak ada cahaya.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Vriska bergeming, membiarkan arus air membawanya melayang. Ia tak mendapatkan apapun, selain takjub bercampur ketakutan—dan kesedihan—yang membekukannya.

Benar itu kapal _nya_ —kapal terakhirnya. Benar ia tenggelam di sini.

Benar dirinya tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu, dan tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki semua itu.

Lalu apa?

 

.

.

.

 

Berenang kembali ke permukaan tidak sesulit mengusir gelisah dan sedihnya.

Vriska tidak lagi berdiam di hamparan pasir pantai. Ia duduk di ujung sisi dermaga yang tersisa. Menunduk, memandang kosong pada lautan dan ombak-ombaknya yang menyusut.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi di sekitar teluk itu. Mau mengelana ke mana? Ia sudah mengelilingi seluruh alam ini, dari tanah bersalju sampai gurun pasir—dan dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Berdiam di sini? Untuk apa? Menunggu matahari di ujung samudera terbenam? Tidak. Benda itu akan tetap menggantung di sana, tidak akan pernah turun dan tidur.

Mau menunggu siapa? Tidak akan ada yang datang untuknya, selama apapun dia menanti dan menangis. Tidak seorang pun mengharapkan kehadirannya. Tidak teman, tidak kekasih, tidak pula keluarga. Mau memanggil siapa? Tidak ada yang bisa ia panggil. Sudah banyak nama yang diserukannya, tetap tidak ada yang balas menyahut apalagi menghampirinya.

Tersisa satu nama terakhir. Nama yang ia sendiri merasa tak pantas untuk memanggilnya. Tidak pernah ia benar-benar dibuat tersiksa oleh keraguan—dan ketakutan. Tidak sebelum ini.

Tangan Vriska gemetar, satu bertumpu kuat-kuat pada bilah kayu dermaga, yang lainnya sibuk mengusap mata. _Tidak._ Tidak boleh menangis. _Anak pelaut tidak boleh selemah ini._ Tapi ia hilang arah. Hidup dan matinya selalu tersesat. Ia tak memiliki apapun lagi. Hidup, persahabatan, cinta, kesempatan, _keberuntungan,_ semua hilang.

Ia memilih duduk lebih lama di sana. Sekadar menenangkan hati, menunggu pipi dan rambutnya kering. Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi atau bersenandung sebentar untuk menghibur diri? Nyanyikan lagu yang biasa? Tentu dia masih ingat nada-nadanya. Mungkin seseorang akan mendengarnya?

“Tidak ada gunanya meratapi yang sudah pergi.”

Vriska terperanjat. _Suara itu?_

Suara yang cukup berat dan dalam untuk seorang wanita dewasa, terdengar lantang dan agak serak, seolah ia baru selesai memberi komando pada anak-anak buahnya untuk bersiap sebelum perang. Tegas dan megah, namun ada ketenangan yang menyejukkan pada gemanya.

“Selama kau masih bisa melihat bentangan samudera di hadapanmu, seluas itulah kesempatan yang terbuka untukmu.”

Tidak tahu dari mana asalnya atau siapa yang ditujunya, tapi Vriska _tahu_ itu suara siapa. Suara yang biasa didengarnya dalam khayalan dan mimpi, kini getarnya terasa lebih nyata dari angin yang menerpa kulit dan rambutnya. Getaran yang seketika melepaskan beku dari dadanya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi ia menoleh. Seseorang baru berpijak di dermaga, hanya berjarak delapan langkah di belakangnya.

“Abaikan apa yang tenggelam di bawah, dan buatlah jalur pelayaranmu sendiri. Banyak yang akan kau temukan di luar pendar garis mentari.”

Orang itu berdiri tegak namun santai, tangan kanannya berkacak di pinggang. Melihatnya, Vriska spontan ikut berdiri, mencoba sejajarkan badan dengannya—ah, wanita itu lebih tinggi darinya, lebih anggun dan agung. Mata Vriska melebar berbinar. Di depannya adalah sosok yang biasa dikhayalkannya; Ratu Bajak Laut. Penampilannya melampaui semua yang pernah ia bayangkan—atau yang ia gambarkan di selembar kertas. Topi lebar berbulu. Gaun hitam panjang dengan corak garis-garis biru mengitari leher, dada, perut, dan belahan rok, lengkap dengan renda-renda halus serupa jaring laba-laba hampir di tiap ujung kainnya. Sarung tangan hitam yang tidak menutupi jari-jari lentiknya. Sepatu buts merah panjang dan ramping. 

Sedangkan sisanya tak lain adalah cerminan dirinya sendiri. Rambut hitam panjang agak berombak. Belahan rambut hampir menutupi mata kiri. Tanduk jingga yang tak seimbang ujungnya. Alis panjang yang menukik. Sorot mata cerah tajam dengan pupil biru _cerulean_ yang mengilat—satu di mata kanan, tujuh di mata kiri. Hidung mancung. Biru tua semewah nila malam yang menghiasi bulu mata, bibir, dan kuku tangan.

Senyum lebar pemancar pesona, makin sempurna dengan sepasang gigi taring yang sama pula. Memamerkan harga diri, menyembunyikan luka batin. Persis seperti yang biasa ditunjukkan Vriska.

“Jangan sia-siakan keberuntungan dalam dirimu—harta berharga yang terlahir bersamamu itu, jagalah baik-baik,” terus wanita itu dengan nada melembut, sembari berjalan mendekat. Ketukan hak sepatunya pelan namun menghentak.

Vriska mematung, menatap tanpa berkedip pada wanita yang menjadi bayangannya itu. Bayangan yang lebih besar dan matang. Tubuh lebih tinggi semampai. Rambut lebih lebat menjuntai nyaris menyentuh tanah. Tanduk yang lebih panjang. Bingkai mata yang tampak lelah, menyipit disertai kerutan halus.

Salah. Vriska lah yang selalu menjadi bayangan _nya_.

“Selamat datang di dermaga lamaku,” masih dengan senyum lebar, wanita itu memberi salam santun, “Vriska Serket namamu, benar?”

Sulit menggerakkan mulut, Vriska mengangguk pelan.

“Boleh kutahu apa yang sedang kaucari? Untuk apa kau menyelami lautan sedalam itu?”

Vriska ingin segera menjawab, tapi tidak bisa. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia luapkan dari lubuk hati, tapi masih tertahan. Bukan mulut yang membuka, malah matanya yang mulai berair, lagi.

“Aku bertanya padamu, nona muda. Ada apa?”

Kelopak mata sang pelaut merendah. Tangan kanannya memegangi bahu Vriska, tidak dengan cengkeraman atau tekanan. Hanya sentuhan sederhana, biasa dilakukan orang yang siap mendengarkan.

Di saat itulah Vriska tak sanggup menahan apapun lagi.

“Kau... Mindfang?” ia terbata-bata, “Marquise Spinneret Mindfang?”

“Benar, itu gelar dan nama lengkapku. Terima kasih sudah mengingatnya.”

“Kau mengenalku?”

“Tentu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenal orang yang membawa buku jurnal dan senjata kesayanganku?” suara sang _marquise_ masih tegas, penuh percaya diri, namun sedikit gemetar. Segurat kesedihan terlihat di matanya.

“Kau benar-benar... mengenalku? Aku yang selama ini ingin menjadi sepertimu? Aku yang selalu mengikuti kata-katamu untuk menjalani hidup?”

Melihat mata Vriska yang mulai nanar, senyum gemilang Mindfang memudar.

“Kau tahu semuanya? Bahwa aku sering bercermin, bersolek, dan berbicara sendiri sambil membayangkanmu pada pantulan wajahku? Seolah kau ada di depanku?”

Ia terpaku. Satu dua air mata menitik melintasi pipi gadis belia itu.

“Kau tahu bahwa... ceritamu, kisah petualanganmu, adalah dongeng pengantar tidurku? Cerita hebat yang paling sering kutulis dan kugambar ulang pada kertas-kertas, lalu kutunjukkan juga pada yang lain dengan berperan sebagai dirimu. Kau tahu? Kau tahu aku membaca buku jurnalmu untuk mengusir sepi? Aku bukan asal membaca! Aku membaca kata per kata dengan intonasi setepat mungkin, agar terasa seperti kau sedang membacakannya untukku. Seolah... kau sedang berbicara padaku, mendongeng untukku...”

Vriska tak mampu membendung isakan yang beruntun. Menyingkirkan air mata yang terus mengalir deras pun ia tak bisa.

“Kau tahu aku bicara padamu saat sedang bingung dan sedih—saat aku tidak mau seorang pun melihatku menangis? Kau juga tahu... aku mendoakanmu tiap sebelum tidur? Aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau tenang dan bahagia di mana pun kau berada. Apa kau... mendengar semuanya? Kau...”

Meski suara dan napasnya semakin tak beraturan, Vriska terus menumpahkan seluruh isi hati yang lelah ia timbun bertahun-tahun. Ia belum berhenti bicara, sementara Mindfang perlahan mengusap rambutnya yang masih setengah kering, merapikannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Vriska lebih jelas. Lalu memegangi dahinya, lalu pipinya, terpana mengamati setiap sudut wajah itu.

Gadis ini memiliki rambutnya, tanduknya, hidungnya, mulutnya, dan—terutama—matanya yang berapi-api, oleh cahaya yang sama.

Serasa melihat dirinya di masa lalu.

Bukan. Dia berbeda. Dia hidup untuk masa depan, bukan jiwa lamanya dari masa lalu.    

Vriska baru berhenti bicara saat jemari dan kain sarung tangan itu menghapus air matanya, sampai pipinya mulai mengering. Sentuhan aneh, kuat dan halus secara bersamaan.

Spinneret Mindfang tersenyum lagi. Bukan senyum angkuh. Senyum getir.

Tarikan garis senyum yang tak selebar sebelumnya, namun menandakan sebesar-besarnya syukur. Mungkin senyuman paling tulus yang pernah ia miliki selama berabad-abad.

Saling menatap. Baru sekarang Vriska melihat mata wanita yang dipuja-pujinya itu berkaca-kaca.

“Aku mengenalmu,” belum selesai meraba pipi Vriska, Mindfang berkata, dengan suara lirih, “aku tahu semua tentangmu, bahkan sebelum kau menetas dari telurmu.”

Isak tangis membuncah. Tak tahan menegakkan badan berlama-lama lagi, Vriska menjatuhkan diri, langsung memeluk Mindfang seerat yang ia bisa. _Jangan pergi dulu. Kumohon. Tetaplah di sini, sebentar saja._

“Kenapa?” bahu dan punggung Vriska berguncang hebat, “bertahun-tahun aku memanggilmu, kenapa baru sekarang kau datang?”

Dia larut dalam luapan emosi sendiri—sakit, sedih dan rindu, ia luapkan semua. Ia biarkan sebanyak-banyaknya air mata keluar. Tapi ia juga siap bila Mindfang menarik diri dari pelukannya, memarahinya lalu menjauh karena kelancangannya ini.

Namun yang diterimanya kemudian adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Mindfang balas memeluknya, pelan-pelan merapatkan pelukan pada kepala dan punggungnya, menempelkan kepala pada kepala. Sekali ini saja ia mendekapnya, belum mau melepaskan (lagi), seakan takut kehilangan separuh nyawanya—dirinya yang lain.

Kehangatan asing itu menyelimuti Vriska, dari ubun-ubun hingga ujung kaki, meredakan gejolak batin.

Ingin ia merasakan ini sedari dulu.

Sejenak ia merasakan tetesan hangat melewati rambutnya.

“Aku berandai bisa lebih banyak membimbing dan menolongmu, lebih dari sekadar menitipkan sebuah buku, senjata, atau setumpuk harta,” suara Mindfang memberat, “namun aku sadar diri, aku tak akan pernah menjadi pelindung sebaik wanita-wanita berdarah hijau giok itu. Aku penguasa yang mampu menaklukan musuh-musuh, tapi tak mampu melindungi anak keturunanku dari bahaya dan kesedihan. Aku pun sepenuhnya sadar, permohonan maafku tak akan pernah cukup untukmu.”

“Tidak. Tidak perlu minta maaf untuk itu,” Vriska menggeleng pelan, belum mau lepas dari pelukan—ia pun terlalu takut untuk itu. “apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tetap pahlawanku. Penyelamatku. Penerang jalanku.”

“Dan kau _adalah_ pahlawanku. Cahayaku. Secerah bintang utara yang bersinar paling terang di malam kelam,” tukas Mindfang yakin, dengan nada sesejuk senandung malam. Jari-jarinya mengelus rambut Vriska, halus dan hangat. “ _Kau_ , keberuntungan terbesar yang pernah kumiliki.”

Cahaya? _Pahlawan?_ Seberharga itukah dirinya di mata seorang Mindfang? Vriska lebih dari bahagia mendengar langsung pengakuan itu, tapi patutkah ia disebut begitu?

“Tapi,” ia terisak lagi, “aku telah mengecewakanmu. Hidupku ditimpa kesialan bertubi-tubi. Aku gagal mengikuti petunjuk-petunjukmu, aku gagal mencoba banyak hal, lalu terjatuh, terus seperti itu. Aku bertarung lalu kalah dan kalah lagi. Bahkan saat aku bertekad untuk berubah, dan berniat menolong mereka yang kusayangi, aku tetap gagal. Aku dibunuh temanku sendiri, sebelum berhasil membantu teman-temanku yang lain. Entah apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang...”

Ia mengencangkan pelukan agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu berguncang.

“Maafkan aku,” raungnya, “maaf, aku tidak bisa kau banggakan. Maaf... aku membuatmu kecewa—”

“Sssh. Sudah. Berhentilah meminta maaf untuk yang tak pernah kau lakukan.”

Perlahan Mindfang melepaskan pelukan. Memegangi bahu Vriska lagi, merapikan rambutnya yang kusut sambil menunggu tangisnya mereda.

“Barangkali kau mau dengar satu cerita—“

Tawaran itu langsung memancing setitik semangat dari mata Vriska.

“—atau sebuah pengakuan, atau apapun sebutan yang bisa sedikit menghiburmu.”

Vriska mengangguk.

 

.

.

.

 

Gulungan ombak telah lama menjinak, berhenti mengusik butiran pasir-pasir rapuh dan menghantam bebatuan. Mentari tak bergerak, namun semburat jingga makin meluas, menembus siluet bukit-bukit dan gunung.

Dua perempuan penggenggam cahaya duduk di sisi dermaga. Sesekali percikan air laut menyentuh kaki mereka.

Sang pelaut mulai bercerita, dari mulut langsung ke telinga, tidak lagi dengan perantara tinta dan kertas kuning kusam. Anak gadisnya siap mendengarkan.

“Kau sudah membaca jurnalku sampai habis. Tentu kau tahu tentang bola kristal putih yang meramalkan masa depanku.”

“Ya. Dari bola itu kau menyaksikan masa kejayaanmu berakhir, sampai Sang Pemanggil membunuhmu.”

“Penerawanganku tidak selesai di situ.”

“Oh, ya? Ada lagi yang kaulihat?”

“Banyak, banyak yang sulit kujelaskan. Warna-warna buram yang membentuk pemandangan-pemandangan kabur. Sebagian besar berupa bayangan gelap, seumpama kepulan awan tebal yang menyapu bintang-bintang penunjuk arah dan mengundang hujan badai. Mereka menandakan kematian, penghancuran, dan bencana. Aku tak mendapatkan apapun selain keresahan yang lama kelamaan menjemukan—aku sudah lama tahu hari-hari terkelam bagi Alternia akan tiba.”

Sesekali wanita itu menerawang langit di seberang teluk, sementara Vriska masih menyimak. Kapan lagi bisa mendengarkan cerita Mindfang, langsung untuknya? Belum tentu abad-abad yang lain atau semesta baru nanti memberi mereka waktu dan ruang untuk berbincang seakrab ini.

“Aku hampir memutuskan berhenti mengintip masa depan. Rasa penasaran untuk menguak lebih jauh misteri masa depan hanya akan menyesatkan diri sendiri, dan itu benar terbukti.”

“Benar juga. Terlalu sering menghitung peluang keberuntungan dan kesialan memang merepotkan.”

“Itu, sebelum kemudian aku menemukan secercah warna terang.”

“Oh? Warna terang yang bagaimana?”

“Jingga, merah, putih dan kuning yang menyala dan saling berpadu. Terasa seperti baru memandang matahari terbit—tidak. Lebih cerah dari matahari atau bintang-bintang yang kita ketahui. Di sana aku melihat siluet ratusan troll remaja, berkerumun dan berbaris seakan sedang menunggu kemenangan besar. Di sana, aku melihat sesosok perempuan berambut panjang dari belakang. Ia berdiri tegak di posisi paling depan, bersiap menghadapi badai atau perang. Sudah pasti dia pemimpin barisan besar itu.”

“Kau melihat dirimu sendiri?”

“Awalnya kukira begitu. Kupikir itu sebuah tanda, bahwa setelah muncul beragam kegelapan yang mengancamku, aku masih dapat melihat masa depan yang cerah. Dugaanku benar, kecuali, kenyataan bahwa sosok itu bukan aku. Rambut dan bentuk tanduknya sama denganku, tapi dia berbeda. Melihat garis tubuhnya, jelas dia jauh lebih muda dariku,” kembali pada Vriska, Mindfang semringah, “dari situ kekagumanku mengembang. Dialah yang akan menjemput masa depan setelah riwayatku berakhir. Tak habis pikir aku, siapa rupa-rupanya gadis pemberani itu.”

Vriska tertegun.

“Kau melihat... aku?”

“Menurutmu siapa lagi?” Mindfang tertawa pelan, kembali menyentuh pipi Vriska, “itulah mengapa, nak, kau sudah cukup menyakiti hatiku dengan menyangka aku tak pernah bangga padamu. Rasa banggaku untuk seorang petarung yang kelak lahir dari darahku sendiri, lebih tinggi dari apapun yang pernah kuraih sebagai pelaut yang telah berlanglang buana.”

“Eh...” bahagia dan haru berpadu. Dua kalimat itu meluruhkan setitik air mata lagi di pipinya.

“Aku menyebutmu cahaya, dan itu bukan kiasan yang berlebihan,” lalu telunjuk Mindfang menghapusnya lagi, “kehadiranmu saja mengalihkanku dari kegelapan yang telah lama kuarungi hingga saat itu.”

“Tapi...” merapikan rambut ke belakang telinga runcingnya, Vriska menunduk, “aku tidak merasa sehebat itu. Aku malah takut mengecewakanmu, takut tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan pada ramalan.”

“Aku mengerti. Kau memendam rasa takut, aku pun punya ketakutan sendiri. Kau tentu ingat, aku pernah menulis tentang “ketidakpastian yang berharga di masa depanku” dan bagaimana aku mengubah pandangan hidup, termasuk meredam kesombonganku, untuk menghadapinya.”

“Ya, aku ingat. Kau menulis tentang itu di halaman paling akhir.”  

“Karena ketika itu, banyak yang kutakutkan dari “ketidakpastian” masa depan.”

“Kau... takut pada kematian?”

“Ya, tapi itu tidak lama. Aku bisa menerima takdir yang menyesakkan itu dalam waktu semalam saja. Tapi kau tahu apa yang lebih membuatku tidak tenang?”

Vriska menggeleng.

“Aku takut kau akan tersesat, lalu terjatuh di lubang yang sama sepertiku. Aku tak mau segala keburukan dalam hidupku juga akan menimpamu. Maka selain meninggalkan sebagian harta dan senjata andalan, aku juga menitipkan pesan terakhir dalam jurnalku. _“Kepada siapapun yang membaca buku ini, berhati-hatilah, bahwa kebenaran dan angan yang tertulis di dalamnya dapat membutakanmu seperti mereka membutakanku, meski tidak lagi”_. Aku berharap kau bisa belajar dari penyesalanku, lalu memilih jalan hidup yang lebih baik.”

“Tapi sayangnya, aku salah memahami kata-katamu itu.”

“Aku tahu. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk meresapi hal-hal rumit dalam catatanku—aku pun tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Terkadang hitungan takdir tak dapat kita tawar lagi. Walhasil, yang kutakutkan pun terjadi. Kau menderita luka yang sama denganku dulu, seperti kehilangan satu mata dan lenganmu, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu.”

Alis Mindfang mengerut, saling bertaut. Kelopak matanya semakin merendah. Rahang dan bibirnya kaku menahan pedih dan sesal.

“Semua itu salahku. Karena rantai takdir kelam yang kuturunkan padamu, kau banyak menderita di usia semuda itu. Pernah aku berpikir, mungkin hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik bila leluhurmu bukan bajak laut congkak bernama Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.”

“Kumohon, jangan bilang begitu! Itu bukan salahmu,” Vriska merengek. Matanya perih lagi. “Kau pahlawanku, dan akan selalu begitu! Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungiku. Sungguh, tidak semua leluhur meninggalkan harta benda, senjata, apalagi catatan hidup untuk anak-anak mereka. Aku yakin, andai kau bisa memilih, kau tidak mau mati lebih dulu sebelum aku lahir.”

“Andai aku boleh memilih, aku ingin membawamu berlayar mengarungi lautan, dan mengajarimu banyak hal hingga kau tumbuh cukup dewasa untuk menggantikan tempatku. Kita bisa menjelajahi seisi planet bersama!”

“Haha! Ya! Itu pasti menyenangkan!”

Vriska tertawa riang, akhirnya, walau matanya masih basah. Kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa?

Ini pula pertama kalinya Mindfang melihat senyum berseri putrinya, tepat di depan mata. Saking gemasnya ia mengusap rambut Vriska sampai mulai kusut lagi. Keduanya saling berbagi gelak tawa.

“Namun aku masih beruntung. Sangat, sangat beruntung,” merangkul Vriska, sang kapten melanjutkan, “kekhawatiranku itu segera berakhir, dan untuk itu, aku tiada habis-habisnya berucap terima kasih padamu.”

“Aku? Kenapa?”

“Karena kau berani membuat takdirmu sendiri. Kau mengerahkan sisa akal dan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi planet dan teman-temanmu, termasuk anak-anak manusia itu, walaupun mereka belum tentu memercayaimu. Kau cepat menyadari bahwa jalan yang kau ambil—jalan yang kau tiru dariku—itu salah, kemudian memilih berdiri sendiri dan membuka jalan baru; jalan yang menurutmu paling benar.”

“Tapi... bukankah itu tetap sama dengan kisahmu? Kau menyesali kesalahanmu lalu berniat untuk berubah, bertemu Sang Pemanggil dan berjuang bersamanya di jalan kebenaran, sebelum akhirnya kau dibunuh. Ya! Aku belajar dari bagian kisahmu itu—“

“Letak bedanya hanya pada waktu, nak.”   

“Waktu?”

“Aku tidak seberani itu saat masih seusiamu. Tentang kerjasamaku dengan pria itu? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun yang berarti untuknya, sampai dia harus membunuhku. Segalanya serba terlambat dalam kisahku.”

“Aku pun selalu terlambat. Terlambat mengaku salah, terlambat mengakui perasaanku, terlambat menolong mereka—“

“Tapi yang kau lakukan lebih baik dariku. Kau membuat banyak perubahan, di penghujung hidupmu sekalipun. Aku tak punya sisa waktu untuk menjamah dunia fana lagi, sedangkan kau? Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk melanjutkan perjuanganmu.”

Mindfang merapikan lagi rambut Vriska yang mulai kering—bersamaan dengan pipinya.

“Karena itu aku tetap percaya, bahwa ramalan terakhir itu benar. Bahwa kau, pembawa cahaya yang masih bersinar, akan membawa seluruh bangsa Alternia pada kehidupan baru.”

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di dahi Vriska, sebelum Mindfang kembali memeluknya. Lebih erat, cukup erat untuk melindunginya dari terpaan angin laut dan ombak besar. Ia menepuk-nepuk lembut kepalanya, menyandarkannya pada bahu.  

“Kurasa tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang sanggup menggambarkan betapa bangganya aku padamu. Vriska Serket. Kesayanganku. Cahayaku. Pahlawanku. Keberuntunganku. Masa depanku. Bahagia dan ceriaku. Penyelamat hidup dan matiku.”

Setelah melihat semua kegagalannya pun Mindfang tetap memanggilnya begitu.

Mata dan pipi Vriska baru saja kering. Apa dia mesti menangis lagi?

“Terlalu banyak penyesalan yang mengaburkan perjalananku. Namun berkat kau, tidak ada lagi yang harus kusesali,” suara Mindfang bergetar, pecah oleh isakan-isakan kecil, “terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak.”

Sudah dua kali Vriska mendengar wanita itu menangis. Tak sekali pun dalam hidupnya ia membayangkan sosok teladannya sesedih itu. Seorang perompak yang pantang takut, kini  menumpahkan ketakutan dan kesedihan sembari memeluk putri kecilnya. 

Tapi tidak ada salahnya mereka menangis bersama-sama.

Maka Vriska pun, dengan senang hati, lanjut menangis. Sambil tersenyum ia merapatkan pelukan dan berbisik.

“Terima kasih juga—“

_Karena tanpamu, aku tak akan pernah tahu apa itu hidup._

_Karena tanpa mengenalmu, aku tak akan tahu apa itu mimpi dan harapan._

_Karena tanpa peninggalan dan petunjukmu, aku tak pernah belajar bagaimana cara menjadi kuat, dan bagaimana aku harus berubah._

_Karena aku tak akan bisa menjadi Vriska Serket yang sekarang, jika leluhurku bukan wanita tangguh bernama Spinneret Mindfang._

“—atas segalanya.”   

Di tengah embus angin bercampur wewangian laut yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambut, di hadapan mega-mega hitam yang lapisannya terus tergerus oleh jingga dan emas, dua perempuan saling berpeluk.

Dua cahaya sejiwa yang lama terpisah kini kembali bertemu.

Hanyut dalam kehangatan yang melelapkan—meski sayangnya ia tidak bisa tidur lagi, membiarkan pipinya basah lagi, sejenak Vriska bangun dari pelukan. Ia sudah mendengar bagaimana suara Mindfang saat bersedih. Apa boleh ia sekali saja menengok wajahnya sekarang?

“Ah, maaf kau harus melihat ini,” Mindfang memalingkan muka sedikit, sengaja mengurai belahan rambutnya menutupi separuh wajah, tak ingin Vriska melihat matanya, atau air mata yang baru ia seka.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kau menangis karena aku. Itu membuat hatiku perih, sejujurnya,” Vriska tertawa kecil, “tapi kurasa tidak masalah bila orang terkuat sejagat raya pun menangis. Justru ketegaranmu semakin terlihat saat bersedih begitu. Sungguh, kau jauh lebih hebat dari yang selama ini kubayangkan!”

“Demikian pula denganmu,” Mindfang mengusap dahinya, “tangis atau raunganmu tak akan mampu mengikis keberanianmu—kau justru bertambah kuat berkatnya.”

“Mungkin karena aku adalah kau?”

_Karena pada dasarnya kita adalah cahaya yang sama?_

Mindfang tersenyum lebih lebar. “Lain kali, kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Tunjukkan kekuatan sejatimu di hadapan semua orang.”

Vriska mengangguk. “Pasti.”

Marquise Mindfang adalah pahlawannya.

Setelah melihat segala kerapuhannya pun Vriska tetap memanggilnya begitu.

Tapi apa boleh ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan lain?

 

.

.

 

Menggesek pasir-pasir pantai yang lembut, bebatuan dan tanah-tanah tandus tak berumput, Mindfang mengajak Vriska berjalan-jalan kecil mengitari pantai. Ia menawarkan cerita apa saja yang ingin didengarkan Vriska selagi sempat.

“Aku masih ingin mendengar lebih banyak kisah antara kau dan Rufioh Sang Pemanggil,” kata Vriska, “kau banyak menulis tentang Dualscar, lalu Darkleer Sang Eksekutor, lalu anak buah dan budak-budakmu. Tapi kau menulis sedikit sekali tentang dia, itu pun hanya di halaman-halaman terakhir.”

“Itu karena di saat menulis paragraf-paragraf terakhir, aku masih menganggap Rufioh sebagai ancaman yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada dalam kisah hidupku,” jelas Mindfang, “dan aku tidak mau menerka lebih jauh tentang nama lengkapnya, rupa wajahnya, ataupun warna darahnya. Setelah semua kesalahan yang kulakukan, aku terlalu takut untuk menghitung-hitung masa depan lagi.”

Vriska tercenung sebelum lanjut bertanya lagi, “lalu bagaimana dengan Dualscar? Kau menulis tentangnya, menyapanya dengan puisi-puisi romantis sampai berpuluh-puluh lembar.”

“Hingga sekarang pria itu masih menempati satu ruang dalam hatiku—itulah mengapa hatiku serasa teriris saat mendengar kabar kematiannya. Sampai aku berjumpa dengan Rufioh pun dia tak pernah lepas dari memoriku.”

“Sedalam itukah cintamu padanya, atau mungkin tidak sedalam perasaanmu pada Rufioh?”

Mindfang tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya mulai merona. “Cintaku pada Dualscar tidak sama dengan Rufioh. Aku tidak bisa mengukur mana yang lebih dalam, karena dua perasaan itu berbeda, seperti dua samudera dengan warna air laut, ombak dan badai yang berbeda pula.”

“Yah. Kau membenci banyak hal tentang Dualscar, tapi kau tetap mencintainya,” lalu Vriska meneruskan, “aku ingin dengar lebih banyak tentang Rufioh!”

Maka sambil merangkul putrinya, Mindfang kembali bertutur kisah. Sebuah kisah yang berangkat dari keangkuhan, berkembang pada perasaan yang terlambat bertunas, hingga berakhir dengan jebakan dan duka. Dari penuturan itu Vriska membayangkan sosok Rufioh lumayan mirip dengan mendiang Tavros—terutama tanduk besarnya yang menyerupai banteng, hanya saja lebih tampan, gagah dan berani.

“Sayang sekali, kau dan dia tidak bisa berjuang bersama sampai akhir. Tapi paling tidak kau sempat merasakan cinta sejati, meski hanya sekali seumur hidup,” Vriska menimpali.

Mindfang tertawa agak keras, menyembunyikan rona malu. “Ya. Bukan berarti aku tak pernah memiliki masa-masa indah bersamanya. Aku sangat menghargainya walau hanya sebentar.”

“Benar. Kita masih bisa menghargai yang pernah kita punya. Ya, ‘kan, ...“ Vriska memeluk pinggang wanita leluhurnya—

—Bukan. Bukan “leluhur”.

“... Ibu?”

Sejenak langkah mereka terhenti.

Mindfang melirik heran lalu tergelak geli, mengusap kepala Vriska gemas, lagi. “Sudah berapa lama kau belajar bahasa kaum manusia itu, hmm?”

“Hehe. Baru sebentar. Aku memakai beberapa istilah mereka karena kupikir sebutan-sebutan itu menarik dan... manis? Maaf kalau kau kurang berkenan—“

“—Kau boleh memanggilku sesuka hatimu, nak. Kau mungkin sudah menghitung delapan panggilanku untukmu. Tentu saja kau juga boleh.”

Vriska terkekeh malu.

“Tampaknya para manusia memiliki budaya yang lebih luhur, terutama dalam melindungi anak-anak mereka. Andai kami mengenal mereka jauh sebelum kalian, kami bisa belajar dari mereka untuk menjadi “pelindung” yang baik.”

“Kau tidak perlu begitu. Troll dan manusia menurutku sama saja. Semua bisa menjadi sosok pelindung yang baik atau buruk, dan bagiku kau tetap yang terbaik.”

“Menurutmu begitu?”

“Ya!”

“Tapi Dolorosa yang berdarah hijau giok—sang pengasuh bayi yatim piatu itu, terkenal sebagai “ibu” pertama dan yang paling mulia bagi bangsa troll. Aku termasuk orang yang mengagungkannya, meski kastanya lebih rendah dariku.”

“Aku tahu. Aku sudah membacanya dari jurnalmu, juga dari kisah hidup The Signless dan catatan pengikut setianya. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memujanya, tidak setinggi aku memujamu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena kau ibuku,” Vriska menyandarkan kepala pada lengan Mindfang, meresapi rasa hangat yang menyelimuti batin tiap kali ia menyebut panggilan itu, “mungkin bagi troll lain Dolorosa adalah ibu mereka, tapi kau tetap ibuku. _Seorang ibu akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya._ ”

Senyuman tipis terlukis dengan kelembutan dan haru. Dielusnya lagi rambut dan punggung Vriska, sembari mengajaknya melanjutkan langkah. “Kau bilang baru sebentar, tapi kau sudah menguasai kosakata manusia sejauh itu. Seharusnya teman-temanmu lebih menghargai kecerdasanmu.”

“Aku tahu, aku memang pintar,” Vriska kikuk, “tapi kalimat itu bukan dariku. Rose pernah mengucapkannya—entah kapan persisnya, aku lupa, tapi dia memang pernah bilang begitu saat sedang membicarakan ibunya yang seorang pemabuk.”

“Siapa Rose?”

“Rose Lalonde. Salah satu anak manusia yang terpilih,” ada satu nama manusia yang mestinya tak pernah disebut lagi oleh Vriska, “teman John Egbert, manusia yang kuawasi waktu itu.”

“Ah. Pemuda itu...”

“Eh? Kau sudah tahu tentang dia?”

“Bagaimana mungkin aku tak tahu, kepada siapa perasaan putriku yang berbunga-bunga itu berlabuh,” Mindfang tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Vriska yang padam menggelap, “tak perlu malu. Kau tahu sendiri, aku pun pernah kasmaran.”

“Tapi... apa tidak terdengar menggelikan? Maksudku, aku yang seorang troll, jatuh cinta pada manusia—“

“Dan pada zaman dahulu kala, seorang pelaut berdarah ningrat jatuh hati pada pria kampung berdarah lumpur,” Mindfang mendengkus, “kita terpuruk oleh kesalahan yang sama lagi; berpikir bahwa kita bisa semaunya mempermainkan cinta. Kenyataannya, kita lah yang dipermainkan cinta.”

“Benar,” pikiran dan ingatan Vriska mulai bercampur aduk, “dulu, aku berlama-lama memanfaatkan Tavros sampai ia lumpuh dan terbunuh, hanya untuk sadar kalau dia bukan orang yang tepat untukku. Lalu John? Haha. Jangankan membuktikan perasaanku, berbuat sesuatu demi keselamatannya saja aku tidak mampu. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang tertatih menuju planet Alternia dengan banyak bekas luka. Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa reaksinya begitu melihat jasadku di atas tanah.”

“Seperti itulah sesak yang kurasakan tentangmu, sekalipun aku sudah menyiapkan senjata dan tameng untukmu,” kelopak mata Mindfang menurun. Pandangannya lemah dan kaku, “itu juga sebabnya aku tidak langsung menghampirimu meski kapalku sudah kulabuhkan tak jauh dari sini. Aku melihatmu sebelum kau menyelam ke dalam lautan.”

“Tunggu dulu. Kapalmu masih ada? Di mana?” dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri panorama, Vriska belum menemukan apa-apa kecuali sisi pantai, lautan dan bukit-bukit kecil.

“Tak jauh dari sini. Bukan kapal induk, namun tak kalah besar dan kuatnya dengan kapal utamaku yang karam itu.”

“Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung menyapaku?”

Hening sejenak. Mindfang kembali menatap Vriska, dengan senyum dan tawa pelan, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan duka dan gundahnya.

“Karena aku khawatir kau akan segan padaku, lalu menjauhiku. Khawatir kau akan melihatku sebagai sosok yang menakutkan, atau bahkan membenciku karena semua kekejaman yang kulakukan semasa hidup—atau karena aku telah meninggalkanmu dalam bahaya.”

Tentu Vriska bisa membaca kemelut hatinya dengan mudah. Ia pun ikut bermuram. “Kau tahu aku mengagumimu lebih dari siapapun, bukan?”  

Mindfang tidak menjawab, tidak pun mengambil bahan pembicaraan lain, hanya mempererat rangkulannya pada bahu Vriska.

Vriska memilih diam, tidak mengulang pertanyaan—ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia mengerti, bukan hanya dia yang memikul beban penyesalan, kebimbangan, kesedihan dan rindu di sini.

“Kalau ucapan terima kasihmu lebih dari cukup untuk menghiburku,” Vriska tersenyum seceria mungkin, “aku harap ungkapan terima kasihku cukup untuk menenangkan hatimu.”

“Satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkan jiwaku saat ini, adalah melihatmu selamat dan bahagia.”

“Aku baik-baik saja, _Bu_ ,” Vriska tertawa, berharap ibunya ikut tertawa bersamanya, “selama kau bersamaku—meski hanya di dalam hati, aku baik-baik saja.”

 

.

.

 

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka melewati bukit berbatu dan menengok ke barat laut. Mindfang bersorak, sementara Vriska terkesima oleh apa yang baru dilihatnya.

Sebuah kapal besar, berlabuh pada dermaga yang lebih besar pula. Tiga layar yang berlipat-lipat menggulung, sebentar lagi akan dibuka lebar-lebar. Berdiri oleh kayu-kayu kokoh yang mengilap, dihiasi lapisan emas pada jendela-jendela kabin, tiang-tiang penyangga dan pembatas.

Megah dan buas, seperti monster laut yang baru bangkit dari tidur—meski ukurannya tidak sebesar bangkai di bawah laut itu.

Yang disapa Mindfang adalah orang-orang berpakaian compang-camping. Sekelompok anak buah kapal, tua dan muda berbaur, sudah bersiap siaga di depan tangga masuk. Kemungkinan mereka juga tewas tak lama setelah Mindfang gugur. Apa mereka disandera musuh, disiksa lalu dibunuh, atau kabur lalu mati di tengah jalan karena kelaparan atau terjangkit penyakit? Entahlah.

Hanya dengan satu dua kata dari mulut sang kapten, mereka langsung bergegas naik ke kapal dan bersiap untuk berlayar. Vriska menyusul, berlarian di atas kapal. Bukan main senangnya ia memijak kayu-kayu itu, menyentuh kemudi, menengadah pada bendera yang berkibar di ujung tiang, melihat-lihat kamar-kamar di dalamnya, lalu keluar lagi untuk berdiri di tepian. Bebas memandangi langit dari segala sudut teluk, serta merasakan sepoi-sepoi angin laut. Dia ingin segera berlayar mengelilingi dunia kekal ini—bukan, dia ingin terbang saja menembus awan-awan hitam itu lalu memecahnya hingga melebur bersama jingga langit.

Berlayar mengarungi dunia bersama Marquise Mindfang. Adakah yang lebih seru dari itu?

Pekerjaan para anak buah kapal hampir selesai. Namun sebelum  layar dibentangkan, Mindfang meminta mereka berbaris melintang, sementara Vriska berdiri di sampingnya.

“Perkenalkan. Gadis ini adalah anak keturunanku, Vriska Serket,” ia menepuk bahu Vriska, “mulai sekarang, dialah yang akan memimpin kalian dalam pelayaran.”

“Eh—apa? Aku?” Vriska kebingungan. Lebih bingung lagi saat Mindfang melepas dan memakaikan topi lebarnya padanya.

“Sekarang,” masih dengan senyum cemerlang Mindfang merapikan topi itu, memastikan ukurannya sesuai dengan kepala Vriska, “kaulah kaptennya.”

“Benarkah?”

Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia dan anak-anak buahnya berbincang sebentar, masing-masing dengan pandangan penuh arti. _Dengan sekali lihat pun siapapun tahu, dia pasti anak Kapten._ Begitu kira-kira makna tatapan pria-pria itu—tidak juga. Vriska bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka. Sementara itu Mindfang belum selesai menyunggingkan senyum bangga, seolah berkata pada mereka, _lihatlah betapa hebatnya gadis ini. Akulah yang ‘menciptakan’ dia._

Apa pun itu, semangat Vriska sedang ada di puncaknya—dan ia tak mau memadamkannya sedikit pun. Bahan halus serta tiga helai bulu di topi itu terus ia raba sambil tertawa sendiri. Seakan belum percaya, detik ini juga ia segera menjadi kapten bajak laut sungguhan.

Dengan bangga, sang kapten baru berdiri di atas kapalnya.

Memang bukan kapten di dunia fana, tapi tidak mengapa. Yang penting, ini bukan salah satu dari mimpi-mimpi semunya. Ia akan menjadi satu-satunya pelaut abadi di antara lautan dan langit yang kekal, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengusiknya.

Tapi apa dia harus benar-benar memimpin seorang diri?

“Kalian harus melayani kapten muda sebaik mungkin,” Mindfang memungkasi perintahnya, sebelum para anak buah kapal itu kembali di posisi masing-masing.

Selesai memberi komando ia berjalan ke tangga. Hendak turun dari kapal, sebelum Vriska memanggilnya.

“Ibu?” Vriska mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

Mindfang menoleh. “Ada apa, nak? Kau terlihat tidak senang.”

“Tidak. Aku sangat senang dengan semua ini. Tapi... aku akan berlayar sendirian?”

“Anak-anak buahmu akan membantumu. Dari permainan peranmu dulu, kau sudah tahu apa-apa saja yang harus kaulakukan, bukan?”

“Ya, tentu aku masih ingat. Aku bisa jadi pelaut terbaik, tapi bukan itu—“

Mindfang menghampirinya, memperbaiki posisi topi yang miring. “Jangan pikirkan aku, kapten muda. Aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa menangani semua sendiri.”

“Kau... tidak bisa ikut denganku? Bahkan hanya untuk menemaniku?” kekecewaan tampak terlalu jelas pada raut wajahnya, “kenapa? Padahal kita baru bertemu sebentar. Aku selalu mendambakan sebuah perjalanan hebat bersamamu. Memandangi langit dan bintang-bintang, mencari arah mata angin, berburu harta karun, melawan ombak ganas bersama-sama. Kau juga ingin begitu, ‘kan? “Kita bisa menjelajahi dunia bersama”, itu katamu, ‘kan?”

Topinya sudah rapi, namun Mindfang masih perlu merapikan belahan rambutnya yang terlipat oleh topi.

“Aku pun tak mau meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku ingin, sangat ingin menemani dan membimbingmu hingga misimu selesai. Aku bisa melihat apapun yang kaulakukan, dan semua yang terjadi padamu. Tapi jiwaku tak bisa pergi jauh dari wilayah pesisir ini. Aku sudah tua, tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan selain beristirahat.”

Topi dan rambut sudah rapi. Bulu-bulu lembut di atas topi masih tersusun cantik. Tapi ia belum berhenti mengusap rambut dan wajah Vriska.

“Sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk bersinar,” ia menepuk bahu Vriska lagi, meyakinkan gadis itu untuk tetap berdiri tegak, “kau harus segera pergi sebelum terlambat. Berlayarlah sejauh mungkin, temui lagi teman-temanmu, dan berjuanglah demi keselamatan semua. Kapal ini tak pernah tersesat. Ia akan selalu membantumu menemukan arah yang tepat.”

Ia mencium dahi dan pipi putrinya, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.

Vriska belum tersenyum. Jangan. Jangan menangis lagi. Ia dihadiahi sebuah kapal untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Apa yang harus ditangisi?

“Jagalah baik-baik ‘cahaya’ yang kutitipkan padamu,” pesan Mindfang. Melangkah perlahan turun dari kapal, matanya belum lepas dari Vriska—yang juga memandanginya, sedih dan penuh harap.

Tidak semestinya Vriska bersedih. Sudah terlalu banyak ia menangis sejak tadi. Coba-coba ia memerintahkan anak-anak buahnya untuk berbaris. Berhasil. Mereka langsung bersiap diri. _Keren!_

Ia berniat menyuruh mereka menurunkan layar dan menaikkan jangkar.

Itu, setelah ia berlari turun dari kapal, sebentar. Hanya sebentar.

Mendengar suara kaki yang berderap-derap itu, Mindfang berbalik badan.

Langkah yang disertai lompatan kecil itu berakhir pada pelukan, seerat yang ia bisa.

Mungkin ini juga yang terakhir bagi keduanya.

“Terima kasih, _Ibu,_ ” tangisnya dihiasi senyum berseri, mungkin karena ini terakhir kalinya ia menyebut panggilan itu, “terima kasih sudah mau datang untukku. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu.”

Tersentak lalu terharu, Mindfang mempererat pelukan.

“Jaga dirimu, Vriska,” ia menciumi pipi dan hidung Vriska, “aku senantiasa berdoa untuk keselamatanmu, dan untuk masa depan cerah yang hendak kau rengkuh. Bila memungkinkan, kita akan berjumpa lagi.”

“Kalau tidak?”

“Doa dan rinduku selalu menyertaimu. Simpan itu dalam hatimu, seperti aku yang lama menyimpan rindu dan mimpimu hingga kekal dalam benakku.”

Vriska mengangguk mantap, sembari menyingkirkan air mata.

“Pergilah.”

Mindfang memegang kuat-kuat bahu gadis itu, sebelum perlahan melepasnya, berlari dan pergi.

Belum berhenti ia memandangi punggungnya saat berlari menuju tangga kapal, lalu hilang. Layar dibentangkan. Ketika kapal mulai bergerak menjauh, Vriska melambaikan tangan padanya. Berucap selamat tinggal dengan senyum, tawa dan tangis semangat, siap menyongsong waktu yang entah kapan akan berdetik lagi.

Sedih dan cemas tak dapat mengalahkan bangga, cinta dan syukurnya  yang tak terkira. Mindfang balas melambaikan tangan, melepaskan putri semata wayangnya pergi membuat jalur sendiri bersama bahteranya. Angin laut yang bertiup lebih keras mengiringi sang kapten muda, mengibarkan bendera beserta helai-helai rambut berombaknya, hendak menjemput kejayaan. Sementara angin yang sama mengajak kapten veteran beristirahat dengan tenang.

Di teluk itu, dua mentari saling bertemu. Menyatu lalu berpisah lagi, bersinggah di tempat masing-masing.

Satu cahaya induk yang mulai redup menetap di tepian, menyaksikan senja abadi.

Cukup lama ia menatap cahaya kecilnya, yang dengan berani menembus garis cakrawala, menghilang di bawah langit jingga, tak lama lagi akan membawa matahari terbit untuk seisi semesta.

Merapikan rambut sendiri, Mindfang tidak menggenggam koin emas atau benda keramat apapun selain doa untuk Vriska.

Adakah sepatah kata yang lebih luhur dari “bangga”?

 

.

.

.

 

(Tamat)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara lagi, masih dengan fandom Homestuck yang ternyata belum sepi-sepi amat--meski nampaknya cuma saya yang nulis fik bahasa Indonesia di fandom ini. :''D
> 
> Kalau mau ditanya mana fik HS karya sendiri yang paling saya suka untuk sejauh ini, saya bakal pilih yang satu ini. Ya, sama kayak yang lain, masih ada kekurangan di sana sini--saya akui itu, tapi fik ini, jujur, adalah yang paling punya koneksi emosional dan personal sama saya. Tentang relasi dan isi hati orang tua dan anaknya, dan seketika saya keinget orang tua saya sendiri...
> 
> Jujur, saya sampai nangis sendiri sewaktu nulis fik ini, terutama di adegan-adegan dan dialog tertentu. 
> 
> Oke, balik ke Homestuck. Sebenernya, di samping kapal-kapal yang berjibun di fandomnya, saya udah lama banget pengen nulis tentang hubungan Vriska dan Mindfang. Di antara keduabelas troll remaja di beta timeline, cuma Vriska yang keliatan deket, deket banget sama orang tuanya ketimbang anak2 troll yang lain--bahkan yang keibuan macem Kanaya. Beda sama yang lain yang kayak cuek aja soal leluhurnya, Vriska bener-bener menggantungkan nasib dan jati dirinya dengan peninggalan Mindfang. Bahkan dengan "Ancestral Awakening" dia bisa berubah jadi bener2 persis Mindfang.
> 
> Makanya nggak kebayang aja gimana kalau mereka diberi kesempatan satuuuuuuuu kali aja buat ketemu, bahkan di alam baka sekalipun. :'')
> 
> Karena itulah walaupun bikin nyesek sendiri tapi saya tetep enjoy banget selama nulis ini, karena saya pengen mengeksplor relasi mereka lebih banyak lagi.
> 
> Oke segitu aja. Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah berkenan membaca ini. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya.
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
